One Shot
by FabiFabi
Summary: A team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five people with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles". The strongest gang group known to rule; yet there is a current member who has come into the group and wormed his way into each of the five people's hearts, known all over as 'the phantom sixth man'. ONESHOT


**This is my first oneshot! Hope you enjoy it! RnR! This is based off the song One Shot by B.A.P so go check it out okay? I don't own KnB or the rights to One Shot, it all belongs to their respectful owners. Also, male!Momoi  
**

* * *

"We only got one shot," one of the male's in the room said.

"That's all I need."

**One Shot**

A team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five people with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles". The strongest gang group known to rule; yet there is a current member who has come into the group and wormed his way into each of the five people's hearts, known all over as 'the phantom sixth man'.

Aomine opened the garage door, the day was hot, he wore a blue bandanna around his hair as he noticed Kise walking up to him. They used their comrade handshake as they saw each other.

"Ne, Aominecchi, have you seen Kurokocchi?" the blonde asked, re-adjusting his headband to avoid the hair on his face. Aomine looked confused for a bit.

"What you mean? Wasn't Tetsu with Akashi?" Kise frowned.

"No," as Aomine was about to talk a car drove up, with some people coming down, their faces covered. They were quick as they went and hit Kise from behind with a bat, Aomine acting too slow as he caught the blonde. One of the people in the group, tall with messy hair snickered and dropped a USB, which Aomine caught, the group left as quick as they came.

"Oi, Kise, you good?" Aomine asked, shaking the blonde, the blonde had passed out and was bleeding from the head. "Shit," Aomine cursed and called Midorima.

They met at Aomine's garage, Midorima taking care of the blonde's wound.

"It wasn't such a bad hit, but you may have some headaches until it recovers, the green haired male with glasses said. Kise nodded.

"Thank you Midorimacchi," he only nodded. Turning back to the group. Aomine was holding the USB in his hand, Akashi's lap top was in from of them.

"Where's Kuro-chin?" the tall purple haired, Murasakibara asked the group. He was currently sucking on some ice pop. The room was cool from Aomine's air conditioning.

"I thought he was with you, Akashi," Aomine answered Murasakibara.

"He left last night on an errand and didn't come back," Akashi said. Everyone looked at the red-head, who seemed worried.

"Has he answered his phone?" Midorima asked, Kise shook his head.

"No, I called him today because we were going to go somewhere together today but no call was answered, his phone was off," everyone suddenly felt their stomach drop as Aomine gave Akashi the drive.

There was only one video in the USB, they opened it. The video started out dark, they could see nothing, but then a light turned on. Their eyes widened. It was Kuroko. His face was bruised, his lip busted, and his nose was bleeding. There were two men there, taller and stronger than the petite boy, who was also tied down to a chair. One of the men threw a punch at the blunette, who whimpered in pain. There was a sign across the boy's neck. The other man adjusted the camera, pointing at the sign in the blunette's neck and at the camera. The sign read $10,000,000. Akashi shot the lap-top roughly.

"Fuck," Aomine began to curse as he ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. Kise held both hands to his head.

"Kurokocchi…" Midorima gritted his teeth in anger, not forgiving himself as to how they had let this happen. Murasakibara's ice pop dropped to the floor, the giant's eyes wide, a mix of anger, surprise and guilt. Akashi's stood up; the other members looked at him. Waiting for their leader to say something, but he didn't. He walked out, fiery red eyes replaced with a pair of mismatched heterochromatic eyes.

He arrived to an empty apartment, he walked to his studio, turning on the blue led lights. He took out his phone, searching something up for a couple seconds before he found it. A news article on the transporting of $10,000,000 to the country's main bank, he read the article briefly, before contacting Momoi, who later texted him all type of information he needed.

He set himself to work right away, grabbing maps and large roles of paper where he began to draw out a plan. They would take the $10,000,000 and take back Kuroko. It was the only way.

The next day, Akashi called them all over. The plan was set, it was fool proof.

"Daiki, I trust the trucks will be ready, you and Atsushi will be driving them. Shintarou, Ryouta, you'll need to get the guns, I'll contact you when to move in, the mission has to go as planned. Got it?" they all nodded. It was merely minutes before they all left that they all received an unknown email. Akashi told them all to open it. There was a picture of Kuroko in all of them.

_You have four days._

Akashi excused them all.

Midorima and Kise walked down in the sun, Kise holding a fancy camera around his neck and Midorima with a map.

"There, and a bit ahead," Midorima pointed, the blonde nodded, fixing his stature and taking a picture of the places he had been pointed at. Midorima held a small doggy key-chain in his hand.

"Midorimacchi, it's about time," Midorima nodded at Kise.

"Let's go." They headed to a shady part of the subway, the air was cool. There stood none other than Momoi.

"Momoicchi," Kise greeted, the pink haired male smiled as he waved his hand at the two. Midorima was about to open the crate in front of Momoi until he shut it with his foot. Midorima looked up.

"Sorry Midorima-kun, but business is business after all," Midorima nodded, giving Kise a hand gesture. Kise handed him a thick wad of cash. Momoi grabbed it and gave it a quick count. "Make sure Tetsu-kun gets back safely." Was all Momoi told them before walking out. Midorima opened the crate, the guns were perfect. Kise opened his backpack and placed them inside, the needed to get them to Murasakibara.

"We'll get him back safe," Midorima said loudly, Kise stared at him.

"Yes, Kurokocchi will be home soon,"

Aomine's job was to simply have the trucks working, and incorporate anything that was needed into them. From computers to space, and he did just that. Making sure they matched the truck that would be transporting the money. He knew from the get-go that this would be risky and dangerous. He smirked. He liked that, they were going to get Kuroko back for sure.

"Just wait a little more, Tetsu," the garage door opened, he jerked his head only to see Kise and Midorima.

"Where's Murasakibara?" Midorima asked. Aomine pointed up.

"He's upstairs," the two walked up to see the giant going through a box. Sucking a sucker, the box had ammo. Kise threw him the backpack, Murasakibara caught it, unzipping it and letting its contents drop to the floor. They were pistols, Murasakibara nodded, beginning to load them up, and making small belts that they would carry in case of a problem were to happen and they needed a new cartridge or something.

"Kuro-chin, I promise to buy you a lot of vanilla candy when we get you back," Murasakibara murmured to himself as he finished loading one and pointed forward, as if he were to shoot. "Bang."

"Everyone, come upstairs, call Daiki," Akashi called from the stairs; he called Midorima over first, who gave him the pictures of the places they photographed. Akashi taped them to the planning paper, toy cars around the map, explaining how everything was going to go down. It would be fast, Akashi would disconnect the cameras and security would be taken care of by other people.

"When the truck that transports the money comes, I'll walkie-talkie you both," Akashi said as he gave Murasakibara and Aomine the walkie-talkies, they nodded. "You will move immediately, arriving shortly before they start the truck. Daiki and Kise you'll be in one truck, Atsushi and Shintarou in the other, making sure you're covered at all times and you're not recognized at all," the four males nodded.

"Akashicchi, have you heard anything else from Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, the suspense was killing him, and everyone. The red-head looked away, looking at the planning paper once again.

"No, but I was sent an email of where to meet, don't worry, we'll take back Tetsuya safely," Akashi reassured them all. They all nodded, Akashi then explained the plan again, not wanting anyone to forget a single step. "Keep this in mind, everyone, we only got one shot."

There was no need to tell this group that, they knew that better than anybody.

Akashi leaned over in the railing, looking ahead. The time was as he predicted, exactly 5 P.M. the camera's had been dealt with and the truck was just entering the alley. He hid well under a gray hoodie and dark pants, his hood over his face, only making out the movement of the people. They closed the back door.

"Now," Akashi spoke into the walkie-talkie. From two different directions, two similar black trucks moved in. The guards were about to start the engine when the two other trucks closed in on them. Aomine and Kise were covered all in black, a bandanna covering half their face and a hat over their heads, they all wore matching silver contacts; they pointed guns at the guards. Who were about to attack them as well, Aomine nodded at Kise and he nodded back, quickly advancing forward and hitting the guards with the end of the gun to the neck, knocking them down, Kise removing the keys from one of them and tossing them at Midorima, who opened the truck's back and grabbed the money along with Murasakibara.

Akashi smirked. They had the money; he jumped from where he was, leaving the scene. The other two trucks quickly retreated, leaving the guards on the floor.

They all stood in the living room, Akashi had counted the money, and it was complete. They were clearly happy with their dandy work, once again, they had moved quickly and efficiently, not leaving a single mark. Yet as they all sat around the money, they couldn't help but feel that something bad would happen tomorrow, something really bad.

Akashi packed the money into a large suitcase, and then kissed a silver ring on his finger; it had a teal-chrome trim in the middle.

"Tetsuya," everyone else kissed the ring that also rested on their right index finger.

It was exactly ten at night as the Generation of Miracles arrived into the empty subway. The could already see the group which had kidnapped Kuroko. They could also make out the messy head of baby blue hair from the distance.

Akashi stopped, the rest of the group stopped with him. He dropped the suitcase to the floor, kicking it over to them, a guy with glasses picked it up. The one who had Kuroko saw the money from where he stood and nodded. Untying Kuroko and making him walk towards his group. They watched as Kuroko's body moved slowly towards them, a smile plastered on his usual emotionless face, his eyes were filled with happiness.

The group began to smile, as they saw their shadow make their way towards them, a smile in their faces as well. They hadn't seen the other group, they hadn't seen the sign. They only heard the sound of the gun being fired, they heard it too late. The noise of the shot echoed loudly, as Kuroko's eyes widened, his body stopped walking, looking at all of them before falling to his knees. The Miracles were left stunned, everything had happened too fast. Kuroko seemed to have whispered something and smile ever so faintly before his body hit the ground.

Their heartbeat was in tune with their pupil as they grabbed their guns from where they were in their belt. Shooting wildly. Taking cover, tears evaded the Miracles eyes as they kept looking back at Kuroko's dead body, they screamed in the most hurt voice and shot straight at their enemy. But it was futile, they were shot back, the emotion had kept them from working to their full capacity. Everyone had fallen.

Kise being the first one to be shot after he shot two down, Midorima after taking other three, followed by Aomine and Murasakibara, who had been shot multiple times from standing in the middle, shooting aimlessly and killing most, Akashi to have fallen a little before that. The tall red-head was still alive though, very weak, he grabbed the suitcase and began walking away. Akashi could still make out the tall figure, a gun was to his side, he grabbed it, his eyesight was covered by blood and yet he made the shot, killing the other man. He looked at Kuroko's body one last time. Then he fell. His friends had also fallen.

_**-rewind-**_

Akashi stopped, the rest of the group stopped with him. He dropped the suitcase to the floor, kicking it over to them, a guy with glasses picked it up. The one who had Kuroko saw the money from where he stood and nodded. Untying Kuroko and making him walk towards his group. They watched as Kuroko's body moved slowly towards them, a smile plastered on his usual emotionless face, his eyes were filled with happiness.

The group began to smile, as they saw their shadow make their way towards them, a smile in their faces as well. Kuroko finally met with them, hugged by Akashi, then by everyone else, suddenly though, the police force came in. Akashi looked around, as well as the rest of the Miracles. The group which had had Kuroko pointed at them, they all began to lift their hands. It had been a trap. The Miracle's eyes then widened, the police had already surrounded them and they had dropped everything, they were being aimed at. But that wasn't it, it was the head chief that walked towards Kuroko, who had parted from them when he saw the police arriving.

"Job well done, Kuroko," said the chief. Handing him what seemed like a badge.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi-san," Kuroko then held up the badge to the other men to see. Their eyes widening, their hearts seeming to stop as they saw the real side of the blunette, he had been the one to set the trap. He WAS the trap.

"Great acting, Tetsuya," they all looked at the tall red-head, who snaked his arm around the smaller blunette.

"Thank you Kagami-kun," the blunette looked over at the Miracles. "Goodbye, Kiseki no Sedai." They just stared at him leave, as they were buckled up by the police, to serve jail time. A memory then seemed to invade Akashi. His eyes darkening.

_Kuroko walked inside Akashi's room, seeming to have something in his hand that he hid in Akashi's backpack. Akashi then entered the room, Kuroko pulled away and scratched the back of his head almost cutely. _

"_What were you doing Tetsuya?" Akashi asked_

"_No nothing, I just really like that backpack," Kuroko smiled. Akashi smiled back._

"_You could have it if you want," Kuroko shook his head. _

"_Sometimes you shouldn't trust me so much," Kuroko whispered. _

"_Hm?" Akashi asked._

"_Nothing Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun is waiting for me, we'll be playing street basketball, want to join us?" Akashi smiled at the blunette._

"_Sure."_

He felt anger boil inside him, the rest of the group gritted their teeth. It had been a game all along, and Kuroko had won. They ran up but where stop by the police. Kuroko merely looked back, catching the hateful glare he was receiving. He put up one finger and smiled.

"One shot, Kiseki no Sedai."

A team that can without fail be called the "strongest" - a generation of five people with talents that you would see once every ten years called the "Generation of Miracles". The strongest gang group known to rule; they were known all over for a dark past, murder, betrayal. theft and torture. Yet when they had found someone that seemed to change them, he disappeared from their grasp, making them hit rock bottom. It was Kuroko Tetsuya, known all over as "The Phantom Sixth Man".


End file.
